


Season 2, Episode 5 - Hen in the Wolf House

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, Familial Roles, Fanfiction, Forgiveness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.</p><p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  This story takes place at the very end of Season 2, Episode 5 - Hen in the Wolf House, after Skye and Coulson’s chat in his office.  Skye has been acting out all day, and has just learned that her biological father is a vicious murderer.  It’s been a rather crappy day for the young agent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2, Episode 5 - Hen in the Wolf House

**Marvel’s Agents of SHIELD**

**Season 2, Episode 5 – A Hen in the Wolf House**

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers.

*This story takes place at the very end of Season 2, Episode 5 after _Skye and Coulson’s chat in his office.  Skye has been acting out all day, and has just learned that her biological father is a vicious murderer._   It’s been a rather crappy day for the young agent.*

**………..**

Melinda knocks on Skye’s door, and enters when invited.  Skye is sitting up on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, looking exhausted.  The defeated look in her eyes, and the tear tracks running down her face almost make May change her mind about what she’s about to do.  Almost.

 

“Hey, May,” Skye says quietly, letting go of her knees and crossing her legs instead.

 

May doesn’t respond, but studies Skye for a moment.  Finally, she sighs and says, “quite a day you’ve had”.

 

Skye just nods wearily.  She’s not sure where this is going… May doesn’t often seek her out to chat about how she’s feeling.

 

“I know that today has been hard on you, Skye.  But much of your behavior today needs to be addressed.”

 

Skye looks up in alarm and disbelief.  “Much of my behavior?  Are you kidding me??”

 

Melinda’s eyes narrow.  “No, I’m not kidding.  You are rather proving my point right now.”

 

Although reasonably intimidated by May, Skye’s exhaustion and pain overcomes her common sense.  “You know what, May?  So, I’m not perfect.  I’m a human being.  Just because you have no feelings and can’t relate to people acting on emotion, doesn’t mean you can’t strive for a little compassion.  Try, Agent May.  Try not to be such a robot for once!”  With this, Skye jumps up, slides her door open and stalks past May.

 

May could easily have grabbed Skye’s arm, but surprise at the girl’s hostile attitude stays her temporarily.  She gets over it quickly however, and follows Skye out.  She catches up to her in the dining room, where Skye is pouring herself a glass of water.  She watches as Skye takes the glass to the table and sits down, then approaches the chair at the head of the table, leaning against it.

 

“Skye… you honestly think that I have no feelings?  No compassion?” she asks, in her quietly dangerous voice.

 

Skye is already feeling guilty for her words, but is still miffed at being scolded like a child.  She shrugs, without looking up.

 

May takes a step closer.  “I’m here to deal with you right now, strictly because of my feelings.  My feelings for you, my feelings for Coulson, and yes, even my own.”

 

“Deal with me?” Skye retorts, her voice rising.  “Is that all I am, something to be dealt with?  And… and, don’t bother ‘dealing’ with me, May.  I’m not a child… and you’re not my mother,” she adds, venomously.

 

May gasps quietly, and swallows hard.  While it is perhaps the truth, those words feel like a slap in the face for some reason.  May purses her lips, then walks around and sits next to Skye.

 

“Skye… I know that I am not your mother.  I am sorry that you never knew her.  I’m even more sorry about what you learned about your father today.” May’s voice softens at this.  “I know that you are not a child… I don’t think you ever really got a chance to be one.  But, your behavior and your obvious longing to meet your father does tell me that you are yearning for a parent-figure.”

 

Skye opens her mouth to retort, but Melinda puts up a finger with a stern, “uh-uh.  Quiet!”

 

“You want me to share my feelings?  Then you keep quiet and listen up.” May begins, taking a deep breath.  “This morning, I *felt* affronted by your blatant disrespect for Coulson.  You have no idea what lengths he goes to for you, and _you mouthed off and questioned his authority in front of half the team_.  That was completely unacceptable.  You’re lucky that I didn’t paddle you on the spot, on his behalf, in front of everyone.”

 

Coulson’s stern scolding from that morning returns to Skye:

_“Then it’s a difference I’m comfortable with.  But if you continue questioning my authority, then you and I are going to have a very different conversation… one you will *not* be comfortable with.  Is that clear?”_

 

The young hacker feels another terrible stab of guilt at this recollection, and squirms slightly.  She had actually worried at that moment that Coulson was about to spank her!  But in her current heart-broken state, all of this somehow leads her to become even more defensive.  Skye jumps to her feet again and once more makes as if to argue, but May quickly speaks over her.

 

“After that, you defied orders and took it upon yourself to interrogate Ward, without permission.  Later, you burst into Coulson’s office without knocking, demanding answers… again, showing utter disrespect.  Next, you blatantly attempted to disobey me when I told you to stand down at the restaurant.  Finally, you disappeared on us to go seek out your father.” 

 

May’s eyes flash at this memory.  “That was incredibly dangerous, Skye.  Had you awaited your orders as you were supposed to, you would have known that we were going anyway, and you would have had backup.  You saw those men in the back room… that could have been *you*, Skye!  And the reason I am going to punish you for all of this, is because I care. I care about Coulson, his health and his feelings.  I care about you and your safety… I want to protect you!  That is how I feel!”

 

Skye has never heard May speak so much at any given time.  Hearing her crimes laid out this way leaves her temporarily dumbstruck.  Skye glares defiantly at May for a moment, then finally hangs her head and uncrosses her arms in defeat. 

 

Melinda watches the girl’s inner struggle play out.  When it seems that the fire has finally gone out of Skye’s eyes, May moves over to stand by the back of the couch.  Quietly she states, “You have completely disregarded SHIELD protocols all day, and I… we… won’t have it, Skye.  If you want to remain an Agent of SHIELD, come over here right now.”

 

Skye surreptitiously swipes a treacherous tear off her cheek before it can be seen.  She shifts her weight back and forth several times, chewing on her lip.  At long last, she takes a deep, shaky breath and makes her way over to May.  She is determined not to show weakness by crying or pleading, but she is also not about to walk any further over the dangerous line she had apparently crossed.  She will not jeopardize her place on this team.

 

Without a word, May takes Skye’s hand and guides her over the back of the couch.  Not wishing to hesitate, Melinda then tugs the loose track pants Skye is wearing down to her knees.  She sees that Skye had chosen to wear a black thong tonight, and leaves it in place as it will not afford any protection.  That done, May places her left hand steadily on Skye’s back and immediately starts spanking her.

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

Too weary and heartsick to do anything else, Skye lies still, accepting the punishment.  She recalls to mind her training, and begins taking deep breaths while trying to mentally convince her body to relax, rather than tense. 

 

This works quite well for the next couple of minutes, as May spanks her hard and fast.  The agent understands what Skye is trying to do by her stoic silence as well.  She shakes her head slightly… though Melinda is glad of Skye’s acceptance, this girl is exceedingly stubborn.

 

May watches Skye’s bare behind redden considerably before pausing.  Brushing her own hair out of her face and flexing her wrists, May glances across the room into a mirror.  In the reflection, May can see Skye’s face; the young woman’s features are rigid and controlled.  She can also see a slight tremor in Skye’s body, and hopes that the girl will soon let go.

 

May starts to go for the paddle, but then changes her mind.  She instead crosses the room to an umbrella stand and draws out a bamboo cane.  She slides it through her fingers as she returns to the back of the couch.  Melinda places a hand on Skye’s back again, and gently rubs the tense muscles there for a moment.  “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” she asks the unusually quiet girl.

 

Skye, body trembling from the efforts to stay stoic, remains silent and still.  May sighs and lines up the cane inches away from Skye’s red bottom.  She winds it back carefully, then brings it swishing forward to the sensitive area where Skye’s backside met her thighs.

 

Out of both surprise and intense pain, Skye’s head flies back and she lets out a long, audible gasp, as if the wind has been knocked from her lungs.  The stinging sensation from the cane seems to grow and radiate from the line of impact.  Instead of fading right away, the pain intensifies for several seconds after the strike, and before Skye has time to process it, May has landed a second sharp stripe right above the first.

 

“Ahhh!” Skye cries, finally losing much of her composure.  She attempts to rise… “oh my god, what the hell?!”

 

Melinda applies firm pressure to Skye’s shoulder, forcing her back down over the couch.  “You’re not going anywhere yet, Skye”, she states firmly, applying a third stinging welt.

 

Skye cries out again.  When she finds she can’t rise an inch due to May’s strong hold, she instead begins kicking her feet, desperate to ease the pain. 

 

**……………**

 

Simmons had just walked up the ramp to the plane, in the hopes of finding and catching up with Skye after her considerable stint undercover with Hydra.  Her eyebrows furrow as the unmistakable sounds of impact and pain reach her ears.  She pauses, her heart starting to race, imagining Hydra agents crawling all over the Bus.  Just as she decides to run back into the base and seek out Coulson, she hears Skye’s distressed voice crying out, “No!!  No, please… please stop!”

 

Simmons stops in her tracks, turns and breaks into a jog, her steps muffled by the plane’s carpeting.  This sounds terrifyingly like torture!  Was Skye caught by Hydra agents??

 

Nearing the sound, Jemma slows her pace and holds her breath.  As she approaches the doorway into the dining room, Simmons kneels down and inches forward until she can just see around the doorframe.  Her mouth drops open with a quiet gasp as she sees the cane hit its target yet again, and Skye shrieks loudly.  Jemma covers her mouth but can’t help but stare.  She sees the bright, angry welts across Skye’s poor backside, and the pained but determined look on May’s face. 

 

“You know Skye, you are lucky that Coulson isn’t tanning your hide.  Who knows though… maybe he will still choose to after I’m done with you,” May states matter-of-factly.

 

Another cane stroke lands with a swish, and Skye finally bursts into tears.  The young hacker wonders vaguely which is more painful… having been shot twice in the stomach, or this.  “May, please!!!  No… no, I can’t… please!!”

 

“Three more, Skye.  Breathe,” May instructs.

 

Skye groans in misery, and kicks again before doing as told and taking a few deep, shaky breaths.  May reaches up and strokes Skye’s hair before landing another cane stroke clear across two previous stripes.  Skye screams in pain just as Jemma feels a tap on the shoulder.

 

Simmons jumps and whips her head around to see a pair of shiny black dress shoes.  Her breath catches in her throat as she slowly looks high up into Coulson’s face.  Blushing fiercely, Jemma accepts Coulson’s offered hand and stands up, looking sheepish.  “Sir,” she whispers quickly, “I-I really don’t mean to spy, I just heard… heard noises and…”

 

Coulson puts his hand up and Jemma falls silent immediately.  He nods for her to follow him, and she does at once.

 

Jemma senses that Coulson isn’t angry at her.  She waits until they descend the spiral staircase, leaving the sounds of harsh punishment behind them, then she gently touches Coulson’s arm.  “Um, Sir… sir… did Skye… I mean… what did…?” she begins, not wanting to be nosy.

 

Coulson simply shakes his head.  “I’m afraid that that’s between May, Skye and myself, Jemma.” He states firmly.  “Yes, sir,” Jemma responds at once, then lowers her eyes.

 

Coulson turns to continue on, then pauses again and looks back to Jemma, kindly.  “Skye brought this one on herself today.  But she’ll be all right.  Come on.”

 

**…………**

 

With one stroke left to endure, Skye is now on the verge of hysterics.  She entertains the thought for a moment that she could have held up the determined bravado under the now-familiar brunt of the paddle, but this sharp, never-ending pain is beyond what she could have imagined.

 

“One more,” May warns quietly, pressing Skye’s upper back further down over the couch.  With Skye’s toes barely touching the floor, May’s target is more vulnerable than ever.  Without pausing to reconsider, May swings the cane hard and fast one last time.  It connects with Skye’s brutally marked rear end, instantly raising a final flaming welt.

 

Skye screams one last time and kicks her feet weakly, before collapsing her weight over the couch.  All the fight in her gone, Skye buries her face in the cushions to muffle her hysterical sobs. 

 

May steps back and surveys her own handiwork.  She has seen, and even inflicted, all manner of injuries in her time as an agent, but having done this to Skye…  The young woman is indeed starting to feel like a daughter to her.  May swallows hard and turns away, feeling ill.  With another glance at the welts she caused, May looks at the cane with disgust and throws it away from her.  That done, she takes a deep steadying breath before returning to the couch.  Melinda carefully helps Skye up and leads her slowly around to the front of the couch.  Sitting down on it, she pulls Skye onto her lap and wraps her arms around her. 

 

Skye cries out as her rear end makes contact with May’s lap, but she does not resist.  She wraps her own arms around May’s neck and sobs into her shoulder.  Skye cannot remember ever being held like this in her life.  She is finally much too worn to overthink it, and just gratefully accepts the comfort.

 

May holds Skye close and gently strokes her hair.  She tries to ignore the heavy weight in her chest as she listens to the continued sobs.  After several minutes, the sobs have only subsided slightly, and the front of May’s shirt is wet through. 

 

May wants to talk to Skye, to reassure her, maybe even to provide some final scolding.  Feeling the tears, and her ward’s exhausted, limp form however, May eventually clears her throat and instead says softly, “let’s get you to bed.”

 

Skye manages a nod and very gingerly slips from May’s lap.  She emits another sob at the movement and the agony that accompanies it.  May places a gentle hand on Skye’s back and guides her to her bunk on the plane, assuming that she may still prefer the solitude and privacy.  Once in the bunk, May pulls back Skye’s covers and waits until the girl lies down, on her stomach.  She covers her gently with a light blanket, and rubs her back for a minute.  Skye seems to be drifting off immediately.

 

“Good night, Skye,” May says softly.  Then, in a completely surprising gesture, she leans down and places a gentle kiss on Skye’s temple.  With that, Melinda slips out of the room and heads back to base, stopping to compose herself before reporting to Coulson.

 

**…………**

 

Skye does sleep well that night.  In fact, as she hadn’t set any alarms, she manages to oversleep by about an hour the next morning.  May finally goes to wake her at 7:00.  She knocks on Skye’s door and heard a tired voice respond, “come in”. 

 

May enters, carrying a bowl of fruit and yogurt with granola, which she lays on Skye’s bedside table.  Melinda considers walking right back out, but senses from the young woman’s stare that she ought to stay.  After a brief pause, May sits down on the edge of the bed and pushes some hair out of Skye’s face.

 

Skye, her heart in her throat once again, (or maybe still, she couldn’t really tell) swallows hard and turns over, wincing, to look up at May.

 

“May… I’m so sorry.  I am so, so sorry… for all of it.  Please… “, she manages to get out, before tears started streaming down her face again.

 

Agent May’s expression softens at once, and she reaches for a tissue.  “Okay… I know.  Shhh… I know,” she murmurs as she wipes away the tears on Skye’s cheeks.

 

But as difficult as it is, Skye is not done.  “I never meant to disrespect Coulson, May… or you.  I swear… sometimes I just… just speak or act before I think.  But… I adore Coulson.  And… and I want to be just like you.” 

 

May blinks at this but recovers quickly, and wipes more of Skye’s tears away.  “Thank you, Skye.  The truth is… you have so much potential.  I know that you could excel here, and become a truly remarkable agent.  That is why I’m so hard on you.” she admits.

 

May shifts closer and lays a hand on Skye’s shoulder.  “Skye… you should know… we are a family, this team.  Coulson already thinks of you as a daughter.  He is very protective of you, and he would give his life to save yours.  I… I would, too,” she adds carefully, weary of saying much more after the ‘you are not my mother’ comment of the night before.  “Instead of falling into terrible grief over the loss of a *mere concept* of an ideal father, maybe you can celebrate the father-figure that is currently present in your life, and who loves you and protects you now”.

 

Again, May is entering uncomfortable waters, but feels that Skye needs to hear this.  Apparently the youngest member of the team does, because she sits up, despite the pain, and wraps her arms around May again. 

 

Melinda gives her a squeeze and rubs her back before gently pulling back.  “Okay… it’s late.  You’re going to be late for your drills.  Eat breakfast and get ready quickly.  I seem to remember telling Coulson that the next time you were late, I would be practicing sweeping your legs out from under you,” she says with a pointed look and raised eyebrows.  “He will hold me to that.”  She manages a knowing smile at Skye, then heads out.

 

Skye blanches at the thought and eats her breakfast in about 3 bites.  She is ready and in front of May exactly one minute before she is due, earning her a wink and an hour of beginning Tai Chi training instead, which she very, very gratefully accepts.

 

The End


End file.
